¡I, que lío!
by Luna G. H. Lovegood
Summary: continuación de "Te salvé la vida". Tres parejas, Freddy y un personaje inventado, Creddie y finalmente SEDDIE.
1. Harmony

**¡I, que lío!**

**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**

Sam:- ¡Freddie esta herido! Un camión iba a atropellar a Carly y el salto a salvarla.

Carly:- Todos en la escuela piensan que eres un héroe. (Freddie y Carly se besan)

Sam:- sabes, Carly no te ama, ama lo que hiciste.

Carly:- ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

Freddie:- Porque no me amas, amas lo que hice.

Carly: ¿Qué hacemos?

Freddie: mejor esperemos a que todo esto del héroe acabe.

Dios ¿Qué eh hecho?

_._

**Chapter 1**

**Dos semanas después...**

Se escucha el timbre en la casa de Freddie.

Freddie:- hola, linda

Harmony:- hola, Freddie.

Entra y se besan, aún con la puerta abierta. En eso sale Carly a saludar a Freddie, pero ante lo que ve, se queda muda y, muy suavemente, vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Harmony y Freddie, aún besándose, entran y Freddy cierra la puerta. Llega la mama de Freddie.

Señora Benson:- Ah, hola, chicos.

Ambos abren los ojos y ven a la madre de Freddie viéndolos. Incómodos, se sueltan rápidamente.

Harmony:- Ah, hola señora Benson.

Marissa:- Llámame Marissa.

Harmony:- De acuerdo, Marissa.

Freddie:- ¿Ya vamos?

Marissa:- Oh, si, lo siento.

Saliendo se encuentran con Sam, que venia a ver a Carly.

Freddie:- hola, Sam.

Marissa:- hola, Samantha.

Sam: hola, señora (mirando a Freddie) Fredwuard.

Marissa:- Bueno, nos vamos.

Sam:- hola, Carls (abriendo la puerta).

Silencio.

:- ¿Carly? ¡Carly!

Silencio.

:- ¡Oye, Carlangas, tu mensaje decía urgente, así que realmente me voy a preocupar si no sales rapi…!

:-Sniff, sniff (con la voz quebrada) aquí estoy, sniff.

Carly estaba sentada en la cocina, con cara contra la mesa.

(Imaginen la siguiente conversación con Carly con la voz totalmente quebrada)

:-Carly, ¿Qué pasa?

:-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

:- Oh, yo ya venía de todas formas, pero ¿Qué te pasa?

:- Oh, nada, solo es… Freddie

:-¿Freddi? ¿Qué hizo ese tonto ahora?

:- No, es que, el tiene una… ¡Novia!

Carly finalmente rompió a llorar.

:-¿Qué? No lo dices enserio ¿Y qué es ella, ciega?

:- No, ella es perfecta. Es morena, de ojos celestes, alta, flaca, y… y… ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué?

**Pensamiento de Sam** (a partir de ahora voy a poner p.d. y la inicial de la persona de la que hablo): _¿Qué? ¿Alta, flaca, morena y de ojos celestes? ¿Será la chica que estaba acompañando a Freddy y la señora Benson? No, no puede ser, si es linda. Pero pensándolo bien puede ser. Eso explica (en parte) que Carly este así, porque la nueva novia de Freddo además es hermosa._

:-Wow, realmente te gusta Freddo. (El nombre lo menciono con un escalofrío).

:- si, mucho, yo de verdad esperaba que después de que le sacaran ese maldito yeso volviéramos a estar juntos. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

:- Lo siento, es que de verdad pensé que era así.

:-Esta bien, ya no importa, es solo que… ¡Demonios, así debe ser como Freddi se sentía cuando lo rechazaba, y me da tanta culpa!

:-¿Pero no entiendo, ustedes no iban a "darse un tiempo" hasta que el se curara?

:-En cierto modo si, pero nunca lo dijimos así oralmente, porque yo pensé que si no había conseguido novia desde, bueno, desde que lo conozco, ahora no iba a poder es dos semanas, así que puede confundirse, y además, tomarse un tiempo significa no estar de novios, ni siquiera saliendo, así que, técnicamente, el podía salir con quien quisiera.

:-Bueno, como quieras, pero es verdad, sino conseguir novia en toda su vida, ¿Cómo lo hizo ahora en dos semanas?

**Hace dos semanas, punto de vista de Freddie:**

**Nota:** Desde ahora voy a ir avanzando las dos semanas hasta llegar al presente.

:-¿Qué eh hecho? ¡Acabo de romper con Carly! Oh, dios, estoy loco. No, no pude haberlo hecho, esto debe ser un sueño. (Se pellizca) ¡Ay! ¡No, no es un sueño! De verdad rompí con Carly.

Freddie salió del edificio. Necesitaba caminar para aclarar sus ideas. Estuvo dando vueltas por media hora, hasta que se largo a llover, y decidió volver a casa. Entró a la recepción pero cuando iba a subir, escucho a Lewbert gritar: "¡Ah! ¡No mojes mi piso! ¡Fuera, fuera!"

Se dio vuelta y vio a una chica alta y morena con ojos celestes empapada, esquivando pelotas de Lewbert. Como no tenía otra cosa, agarró un paraguas del canasto y se lo puso de costado para usar como escudo. Volvió como pudo hasta el pasillo, agarró a la chica del brazo y los dos subieron juntos las escaleras, mientras que, por dos pisos, se escuchaban los gritos de Lewbert. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que no los seguía, se sentaron a descansar en las escaleras. La chica tenía un paquete de Pepitos y se pusieron a comer.

:-Gracias por salvarme de ese tipo, Freddie. Ya vi las cosas que hace, pero jamás me pasó a mí. Gran primera impresión.

:-Entonces, sabes mi nombre sin que te lo halla dicho, y tambien conoces a Lewbert, así que supongo que miras Icarly.

:- Ay, si, es tan divertido. Me encanta molestando a Lewbert. Bueno salvo la vez que… explotó… esa canasta,

:- Ah, si, claro. Pero descuida, no le paso nada, y nos la hizo pagar bastante caro.

:- ¿Caro como qué?

:- Como ser sus esclavos personales por una semana.

:- ¡No! ¿Enserio? ¿Y fue tan malo?

:-No, fue peor. Tuvimos que instalar un ventilador, Carly le rascó los pies con un tenedor, y casi se vuelve mi… mi…

:- ¿Si?

:-No puedo decirlo… casi se vuelve mi… ¡Ah, mi papi!

:-¡No! ¿enserio?

:-Agh, si.

Así continuaron hablando por una hora, hasta que Freddie se acordó de algo

:-Oye, ¿y que haces acá?

:-Me mude. Vivo en el 7. Soy la hija de Marta. ¿La conoces?

:-Ah, si.

:-Oh, ya es muy tarde, debo ir casa. (y se para)

:-Bueno, (Freddie se para tambien) te acompaño.

:-Gracias.

Suben en el ascensor sin decirse nada. Llegan al 7 y bajan.

:-Bueno, es acá, 7b. Chau Freddie, y gracias.

:-Adiós.

Ella abre la puerta y esta por entra, cuando Freddie le pregunta

:-Oye, espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?

:-Oh, si, lo siento, me llamo Harmony.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y cierra la puerta. Freddie se queda ahí, inmóvil.


	2. Harmoy Loves Freddie!

**Chapter 2**

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela, Carly estaba esperando a Sam, y Freddie había ido al baño. Después de 15 minutos llegó Sam, comiendo panceta.

S:- ¿Qué hay, Carly?

C:- Nada, acá esperándote.

S:- ¿Y Freddo?

C:-Fue al baño

S-con la boca llena de panceta-:Y… ya volvió.

F:-Hola Sam.

S:-Freddo

Freddie hizo esa cara suya de cuando Sam lo molesta, y siguió como si nada.

S:-Oigan, esta semana probablemente no venga a la escuela, así que pensé algunas ideas para Icarly, poner dos sillas giratorias, girar hasta marearse y luego, no se, se me ocurrió, o nos pintamos entre nosotras, o dibujamos lo que este escrito en el cartel que sostenga Gibby. ¿Qué dicen?

C:-Creo que es genial

F:- Si, es muy buena idea.

C:-Listo, tenemos el próximo Icarly.

Y se quedaron ahí parados, sin decir nada. Sam se empezó a dar cuenta de que había tanta presión en el ambiente que prácticamente se podía tocar, así que decidió alejarse. Carly y Freddie siguieron en silencio, hasta que Carly se decidió a hablar.

C-mirando hacia el suelo-: Esto es…

F- viendo lo mismo-:…muy incomodo.

C:- Si… -mira a Freddie- Oye, lo de Sam tiene sentido, pero enserio, créeme si te digo que te amo, no a lo que hiciste, a ti. Por favor, volvamos a estar juntos.

F:- Perdón, pero necesito estar seguro.

**Freddie POV:** Ay, me siento muy culpable. Tal vez Carly realmente me ame y yo la corto, cuando estuve años tras ella, insistiendo. Me siento terrible vueltero. Además, qué sentido tiene escuchar a Sam, si ella nunca le gusto que este con Carly, y además, bueno ¡Es Sam! Y…

**Nota: nueva abreviatura: Harmony = H**

H: (Hablando fuerte, desde los casilleros de la otra punta) ¡Hola, Freddie!

**P.D.F:**¡Oh, no, es Harmony! No sabía que venía a esta escuela. ¿Qué hago?

H: - Hola, Freddie.

F: - Ah, hola Harmony. No sabía que venias a esta escuela. (Hablándole a Carly) ella es…

H:- Carly. Hola, me encanta Icarly, es tan genial, oye, ¿De verdad Sam tortura a Freddie como se muestra en el programa?

C:- Si, y tal vez más. Oigan, ¿De dónde se conocen?

H:- Eh, yo vivo en su edificio, en el 7b. Nos conocimos cuando en me salvo de una guerra de pelotazos de Lewbert.

C:-¡No! ¿Enserio?

H:- Si

C:- ¿Y por qué fue?

H:- Fue ayer, en la tormenta, cuando entre empapada. Tiene cierta obsesión con el orden de su recepción, ¿No?

C:- Si, y enorme. Ya me imagino la escena. (Sonriendo por dentro de eso, porque no puede evitar estar celosa de ella luego de ver como mira a Freddie)

F:-Oigan, tengo una idea. Seguro que en la recepción hay cámaras de seguridad. Podría intentar buscarlas para pasar el video en Icarly.

C:- Si, gran idea, Freddie (dijo ella pensando que sería divertido ver a Lewbert tirándole pelotas a la preciosa Harmony, sin saber que también aparecía cuando Freddie la salvaba). Listo. Ahora hay que ver que segmento sacamos.

F:- ¿Y si mejor lo hacemos parte de molestando a Lewbert?

C:-Si, gran idea. ¡Ya se! Cambiemos la broma de Lewbert por algo que tenga que ver con pelotas.

H:- ¿Puedo sugerir algo?

F:-Si, claro, decinos.

H:- Yo tengo una amiga que hace acrobacia, le puedo pedir que se trepe al tubo de ventilación con unos Lanza-pelotas, se cuelgue y le dispare a Lewbert

F:-¡Gran idea! Sería muy divertido. ¿Qué opinas, Carly?

C:- Me parece bien (un poco indiferente)

F:- Oye, ¿Y puede estar en el programa?

C:-(mirando hacía el piso) Bueno… no lo sé… (La mira y sonríe) ¡Ay, es un chiste! Claro que puedes ir de invitada. (dijo, tratando de no ser tan evidente en sus celos).

F:-Bueno, listo, ahora…

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento tocó la campana.

H:-Bueno, me voy a geografía, nos vemos.

F:- Esperá, yo tambien tengo geografía, voy con vos

En eso vuelve Sam y ella y Carly se van a matemática. Llegan, entra la profesora y empieza la clase, pero hoy, por primera vez, Carly no esta prestando atención. Esta ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

**P.D.C:**

Tonta Harmony ¿Piensa que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo mira? Es obvio que le gusta Freddie. Y hablando de el, no puedo creer que me cortara. Estuvo dos años atrás mió y cuando por fin digo que si, ¡Me deja! No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué le pasa en la cabeza? ¿Por qué justo ahora empieza a hacerle caso a Sam? Ay, pero es tan lindo. El primer beso fue tan perfecto… ¡Ay, no! Así se debía sentir el antes. Debía ser horrible. Tal vez merezco esto por hacerlo sufrir…

Carly apoyó la cabeza y los brazos en el banco. Sam vio a Carly tapándose la cara y se acerco a hablarle

S:- (bajito) Pss. Pss, Carly, ¿Qué te pasa?

C:- Es Freddie. Pasa que… el… terminó conmigo.

S:- (acentuando pero sin gritar) ¿Qué hizo QUÉ?

C:- (alzando la cabeza) Si, después de que lo convenciste de que de verdad no me gustaba.

S:- Perdón, pero pensé… es mas, pienso que tengo razón

C:- ¿Por qué?

S:- Fácil, el insistió por dos años y siempre le dijiste que no, y justo cuando te salva, te empieza a gustar. Me parece mucha casualidad.

C:- Si, es… eso suena lógico, pero…

**Abreviaturas:**

M.B:- ¡Carly, Sam, cállense!

Del susto Carly se enderezó en la silla.

C y S:- Perdón, maestra Grintway.

C:- (susurrando) hablamos luego

Mientras tanto, en geografía, Freddie se dormía, y Harmony, que estaba sentada atrás, sse dio cuenta y le tocó el hombro.

F:- Eh, si, si, ya desperté.

H:- ¿Ey, que pasa?

F:- No, nada, anoche no dormí muy bien. Me quedé pensando en algo…

H:-¿En qué?

F:- Nada importante

H:- Si te quedaste despierto toda la noche, no creo que no sea nada importante.

F:- Bueno, si, es verdad, estaba pensando en Carly…

H:- ¿En Carly?

F:- Si, es que yo la salve de un camión, y nos pusimos de novios, pero después Sam me convenció de Carly solo estaba conmigo porque la salve, así que le pedí un tiempo hasta que me saquen el yeso.

H:- Pero la amas…

F:- Si, así es, y mucho.

H:- Ah…

Harmony se fue hacía atrás en el asiento, cruzó los brazos y miro para adelante, pero no estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en no llorar.

**P.D.H:** ¡No! ¿Por qué? El ama a Carly… entonces yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Pero es tan lindo, y tan divertido, y la conversación en el pasillo fue la mejor en mucho tiempo. La pasé tan bien que cuando me dí cuenta, ya había pasado una hora… ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	3. No Me Rindo Sin Pelear

**Chapter 3**

Después de eso, Harmony intentó no hablar con Freddie, pero carly si quiso hablar con ella. Harmony estaba sacando cosas de su locker, y cuando cerró la puerta, apareció Carly

C:- Hola, Harmony, ¿Podemos hablar?

H:- Ehm, claro, ¿Qué pasa?

C:- Bueno, es que… me di cuenta de cómo ves a Freddie, todo el tiempo, y ya se que te gusta, y estoy algo… celosa

H:- ¿De mi? ¿Por qué? (divertida y a la vez un poco molesta) Freddie te ama a vos…

C:- (emocionada) ¿En serio?

H:- (tratando de ser indiferente) Si, dice que solo necesita tiempo.

C:- Pero a vos te molesta, ¿Verdad?

H:- Si, de verdad me gusta ese chico, pero tranquila (y la mira) no tengo oportunidad.

Y se va. Carly se queda ahí, feliz por la noticia, pero tambien siente lastima por la chica.

**PDC:**¡Si, Freddie de verdad gusta de mi! Pero me siento mal por la chica… de verdad le gusta Freddie, debe ser horrible sentirse así, segura de que nada va a pasar incluso antes de empezar a tratar, te debe hacer sentir horrible.

**Harmony P.O.V:**

Realmente me sorprendí cuando vi a Carly atrás de la puerta de mi locker. No la ví llegar. Pero enseguida sentí bronca, porque incluso antes de que me dijera, sabía que iba a hablar de Freddie. Esto es horrible, me gusta mucho. Pude estar hablando con el por una hora sin darme cuenta, lo bese en la mejilla, y después me dice eso. Se nota que no tiene experiencia con chicas, porque sino se hubiera dado cuenta de que me gusta, tanto que después de cerrar la puerta de mi casa, me gire solo pude resbalar hacia abajo en ella con una sonrisa en los labios, tan grande que pensé que se me arrugarían los costados de la cara.

Después de darle todas las esperanzas posible, decidí irme, o acabaría matándola, o matándome.

Pero me arrepentí, ya no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad como si nada, aunque no gane, voy a tratar de robar su corazón, porque ahora se que jamás soportaría regalárselo a Carly. ¿O qué pensaba, que después de dos años de espera no iba a tener nuevos obstáculos? Bueno, Carly Shay, acá tenes el peor obstáculo que podías encontrar.

_**hola a todos. ¿Les gustó? se que es corto, pero lo que pasa es que yo, en la escuela, escribo en un cuaderno, me olvide de pasarlo a Word, y ahora me tengo que ir a teatro, pero como les prometi a ustedes y a mi misma subir lunes y jueves, por lo menos quise subir esto, y prometo subir el resto del Chapter cuatro mañana (aunque va a ser chapter 4, por lo que esta historia va a tener un chapter mas. Ya se como va a terminar la historia, tengo un monton de ideas, voy a estar a full, tanto para escribir el resto del chapter 6, y tal vez 7 e incluso 8, y ya se como terminar con Creddie antes de pasar a Seddie. incluso va a haber un Chapter con un monton de P.D. Sam, y como se sintió y siente en esta historia. Prefiero no dar mas adelantos, aunque creo que con esto les aumente la ansiedad a full.)**_

_**Rewiervs, plis**_


	4. I Win

**Chapter 4**

Después de eso, Harmony estaba más empecinada que nunca conquistar a Freddie, y pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con el. Le pedía que la note-book, elogiaba sus conocimientos y trataba de estar mas cerca de el cada vez. Estaba decidida a besarlo (aunque el no quisiera) antes de que terminaran esas semana y media. Pero un día pasó algo inesperado.

Freddie había ido a casa de Harmony, habían comido pizza de calabresa, la especialidad de la mama de Harmony, Cristina, y la que a los dos más les gustaba, cosa que Harmony celebraba como el primer gusto en común. Después habían hecho la tarea y Harmony le había pedido a Freddie que arreglara su compu. Estuvo media hora viendo que tenia, pero finalmente, la cerró.

H:- ¿Qué pasa, Freddie?

F:- N-no, es solo que… (baja la vista) bueno, me gustás, Harmony, mucho, y hace un tiempo que quería hacer esto.

Y antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó. Aunque corto, fue un beso muy dulce, pero cuando terminó, se apartó y dijo:

F:-Ehm… yo… yo… (parándose, de golpe y ruborizado) ¡Tengo que irme!

Y se giro para correr hacia la puerta, pero harmony gritó:

H:- ¡Freddie, esperá!

Y cuando el se giró, Harmony lo besó. Esta vez, el beso fue mas largo, pero cuando terminó, Freddie volvió a decir:

F:- Ehm… Harmony, yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Y se fue. Harmony se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada.

**Harmony POV:**

Hoy invite a Freddie a comer. Quiero tenerlo cerca todo lo que pueda, ya que no creo tener suficiente tiempo para que sea mío, y soy de los que creen que "es mejor haberlo tenido y perderlo que nunca que nunca haberlo tenido". Comimos pizza, porque es lo que mi mamá mejor sabe hacer. Además, ¡Es su preferida! ¡Y la mia tambien! Uno de los gustos que tenemos en común, además de la computación. ¿Qué mi computadora se rompió? Pff. Si de verdad se hubiese roto, la hubiese arreglado yo misma. Solo que tambien se como trabar programas para que paresca rota. Cuando dije que iba a usar todo lo que tuviera a la mano para conquistarlo, no mentía. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero….

¿Qué pasa, por qué cierra mi note-book?

H:- ¿Qué pasa, Freddie?

F:- N-no, es solo que… (bajó la vista) bueno, me gustás, Harmony, mucho, y hace un tiempo que quería hacer esto.

Y antes de darme tiempo de reaccionar, me besó. ¡No lo puedo creer, de verdad me esta besando! Esto es lo que esperé por tanto tiempo… pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminó? No puede ser. ¡Duró solo dos segundos!

F:-Ehm… yo… yo… (se paró, de golpe y ruborizado) ¡Tengo que irme!

Y se giro hacia la puerta, pero yo enseguida grite:

H:- ¡Freddie, esperá!

Y cuando el se giró, lo besé. Esta vez, el beso fue mas largo, pero cuando terminó, Freddie volvió a decir:

F:- Ehm… Harmony, yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir.

PDH:

Ok… ¿Qué fue eso? Me besa, yo lo beso, ¡Y el se va corriendo! Bueno, debe querer pensar en Carla. No importa, mañana nos veremos.

Freddie POV:

Salí corriendo de su casa. Me dio un poco de culpa, pero tenía que pensar. Pase de amar a Carly, y odiar cada segundo que me separaba de ella por el estupido yeso, a besar a Harmony.

Freddie entró al ascensor, subió un piso, dio la vuelta al pasillo y, mala suerte, ahí estaba Carly.

PDF:

Maldición, ahí esta Carly.

C:- Hola, Freddie ¿Cómo estas? Che, te necesitaba para algo de Icarly y quería saber si podías…

Pero paró de hablar porque Freddie pasó de largo si mirarla

PDF:

Genial, lo peor que podía pasar, pasó. Justo ahora tenía que encontrarme con ella. Pero no puedo hablarle, ahora tengo que pensar.

Y entró a su casa sin hablarle a Carly.

PDC:

Bueno… ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Freddie? ¿Ahora se le dio por no hablarme? No lo entiendo, Harmony dijo que el me ama. ¿Y si me mintió? Yo ya no entiendo na…

Pero dejó de su conversación mental porque escucho de su departamento ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, agua y el grito de Spencer:

Sp: ¡Ñha! (traté de escribirlo imitando el grito lo mejor posible, ustedes imagínenlo, ya saben como grita Spencer)

C:- (entrando) ¿Qué le hiciste a Diego?

Sp:- Voy a Comprar otro pez…

**hola a to2! esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Acuérdense de que mañana subo otro.**

**besos**

**Rewiervs, porfa!**


	5. Lo Besé, Ya Me Aburrí

**Chapter 5**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, llegan Sam, Freddie, Harmony y Carly

C:-Hola, Freddie, ¿Puedo hablar con vos?

F:- Perdón, Carly, pero ahora no. Harmony, tenemos que hablar.

H:- Si, claro.

Harmony y Freddie se alejan. Carly se queda con Sam.

S:-¿De qué me perdí?

C:- De lo mismo que yo, supongo. Ayer vi a Freddie en el pasillo, lo saludé, y el siguió de largo.

S:- Que raro…

Al otro lado del pasillo.

F:- Tenemos que hablar.

H: ¿De que nos besamos, de que te gustó, de que sentís culpa por Carly o de que estas confundido?

Freddie se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

F:- ¡Wow! ¿Sos psicoanalista o algo así?

H:- No, solo se entender a las personas.

F:- Bueno, estabas bien en todo lo que dijiste. Me… gustó… el beso, mucho, pero tambien siento culpa por Carly, y esto me confunde mucho y…

H:- Esta bien, no sigas. Lo que decidas esta bien. No estoy enojada y entiendo.

Y lo abraza, pero en realidad, no esta tan calmada como por fuera:

PDH:

¡Si, le gustó el beso! Yo sabía, vamos a estar juntos. Logré superar a Carly.

Pero de lejos, Carly los ve.

**PDC:**

¡No! ¡Se están abrazando! Ya no confío en Harmony. Yo creo que me mintió, y que ella y Freddie son algo más que solo amigos.

Carly se fue porque no quería verlos, y aunque Freddie la vio, siguió abrazando a Harmony.

Después el tiempo fue pasando, y lo de Harmony y Freddie nos lleva de nuevo al comienzo de la historia. Freddie fue con su novia y Marissa a sacarse el yeso, y Sam pasó el resto de la tarde consolando a Carly, y luego durmió con ella.

Al día siguiente:

Harmony había ido a la escuela en el auto de Marissa, con Freddie, y llegaron de la mano. Carly y Sam ya estaban en los lockers.

H:- Adiós, amor, voy a mi locker.

F:- Adiós, linda.

Se besaron, y luego fueron estirando los brazos hasta que se soltaron las puntas de sus dedos. Harmony caminó a su casillero, y Freddie se giró hacía su locker.

F:- Hola, chicas.

C y S:- (las dos molestas) Hola.

Y se giraron hacia los lockers.

F:- Mirá, Carly, lo siento, pero las cosas se dieron así. Además, yo sigo pensando que solo amas lo que hice.

Carly cerró el locker muy fuerte, y se giró hacia Freddie.

C:- ¿Sabes qué, Freddie? ¡Tenes razón, yo jamás me enamoraría de vos! Solo sos el nerd tecnicucho de Icarly, que no puede hacer reír ni a la Happy Babby (N/A: ¿se acuerdan de "Locos por las tartas"?)

Y se fue muy rápido.

F:- ¿Tanto le dolió?

S:- Freddie, sos un idiota.

Sam cerró el locker y se fue atrás de Carly. Freddie se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se fueron hasta que tocó la campana, y fue a matemática.

Pasó un mes, y todo seguía igual. Carly seguía tratando de olvidar a Freddie, y todos en la escuela sabían de el y Harmony, pero tambien sabían que no estaban en la mejor etapa de su relación. Algunos jugaban apuestas para ver cuanto más duraban.

F:- Hola, linda

H:- (mirando al locker abierto) Hola, Freddie. (Cerró el locker) Te quiero decir algo.

F:- Claro, amor, ¿Qué pasa?

H:- Quiero terminar. Esto ya es aburrido. Se me la rutina de memoria. Era mejor cuando yo trataba de conquistarte. Lo siento. (le dio un beso en la mejilla) Bye.

Y se fue caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.

**Freddie POV:**

**PDF:**

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Harmony rompió conmigo porque "la aburrí"! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Carly jamás me va perdonar!

De la nada, alguien metió una nuez en mi boca y me la cerró apretándome la cabeza y la pera. La cáscara se partió, pero me tragué la mitad junto con la nuez. La otra parte salió disparada hacia fuera. Cuando paré de toser y se me pasó el susto, mire para tras y adivinen quien era… Sam.

F:- Coff, coff, Sam, coff, coff (N/A: "coff" significa que alguien esta tosiendo) ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

S:- (en tono de broma) Yo hubiera preferido algo como "gracias Sam, no te hubieras molestado" o algo así.

F:- ¿Y por qué?

S:- Por ayudarte. Te sale bien de Cascanueces, pero un consejo, tratá de no tragarte la nuez, sino todo lo que hiciste no sirve.

F:- (sarcástico) Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Sabes muy bien que no estaba practicando para cascanueces.

S:- Y entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?

PDF:

¿Qué? ¿Sam se preocupa de lo que me pasa? Esto es muy raro.

F:- Es que Harmony… rompió conmigo.

S:- Que suerte.

F:- ¿Por qué?

S:- (acercándose mucho) Porque ahora vas a tener que pedirle perdón a Carly, y arrastrándote y suplicando.

F:- Si, ya se

**PDF:**

Le voy a pedir perdón a Carly, pero no quiero que volvamos. Pero no se lo voy a decir a Sam. Ya se va a enterar. Después.

F:- ¿Dónde esta?

S:- Ehh… por allá (señalando las escaleras con la cabeza)

Ahí estaba Carly, leyendo. Eso era todo lo que hacía desde que se había enterado lo de Freddie y Harmony. Ya había empezado a leer Eclipse.

F:- Uff… voy a hablar con ella.

Fue caminando lento. Sam se quedó para darles privacidad, pero observando desde lejos.

F:- Hola, Carly.

Carly alzó la vista, aunque ya sabía quien era, y lo miró llena de ira.

C:- Adiós, Freddie (dijo, parándose para irse)

F:- Por favor, Carly, esperá.

Carly se quedo quieta dos segundos, y luego dijo:

C:- Tenes un minuto.

F:- Gracias. Solo quería decir que… Harmony rompió conmigo.

C:- Ah… ¿Vos no esperaras que volvamos?

F:- No, no, para nada

C:- Que suerte, porque yo ya te olvidé.

F:-Igual, todo esto para darme cuenta yo nunca te quise como novia, era más bien una obsesión, siempre te quise como a una hermana.

Carly se paró de nuevo, muy rígida, y con los puños y los ojos cerrados.

C:- En este momento, quisiera golpearte. Pero por más molesta que este con vos (abrió los ojos, pero mirando hacia abajo) no te puedo culpar (se fue calmando mientras hablaba) Creo que todo esto tuvo que pasar para entender que sentimos. (lo miró) Talvez ya era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta de que lo que sentías era una obsesión para seguir adelante.

F:- ¿Estamos bien?

C:- (sonrió) Estamos bien.

Y se abrazaron. Y de lejos Sam los vio.

**PDS:**

Maldición, están juntos de nuevo.

**Hola a to2! Acá de nuevo. Eso ultimo los dejó re-ansiosos, ¿No? Bueno, acá un adelanto. El proximo capitulo se va a llamar "Sam real feelings" y va a ser el capitulo que dije con un montón de PDSs. Espero que les guste.**


	6. Sam s Real Feelings

**Chapter 6**

**Escenas del Chapter anterior:**

H: Quiero terminar

S: Ahora vas a tener que pedirle perdón Carly

F:- Harmony rompió conmigo

C:- ¿No esperaras que vuelva con vos?

F:- No. además esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de que lo que sentía era solo una obsesión.

C:- Creo que todo esto tuvo que pasar para entender que sentimos.

F:- ¿Estamos bien?

C:- Estamos bien.

**PDS:** Maldición, están juntos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PDS:**

Maldición, están juntos de nuevo. Yo tenía la esperanza de no volvieran. Es más, lógico sería que no volvieran, después de lo que le hizo. Pero que estoy pensando. Aunque no hubiesen vuelto, el jamás estaría conmigo.¿!Pero por qué¡? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Freddie? Pero es así, y no tiene caso seguir mintiéndome. Siempre lo amé, solo que no lo me lo admití hasta lo del beso. Por eso siempre lo trate mal, porque aunque no me había dado cuenta, siempre me gustó. Después del beso seguí haciéndolo solo para que no se diera cuenta, pero es muy difícil. ¿Cómo lastimar a alguien que amás? Cada vez que lo molesto, es como si tambien me estuviera dando un golpe a mi misma. Y lo peor de todo son los celos. Estoy siempre celosa de Carly. Freddie la ama y a ella le da igual, y después, encima, tuve celos de Harmony. Pero bueno, prefiero que este con Carly que con esa. ¡Uy, vienen para acá! Mejor me pongo a actuar ahora.

S:- Esperó que no hayas decidido perdonar a esta cosa.

C:- No, solo somos amigos. Además, el me dijo que este tiempo sin mi le sirvió para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por mi no era amor, era obsesión.

S:- Que bien, eso significa que tu cabeza sigue funcionando.

**PDS:**

Que bien, no están juntos, ni siquiera estuvo enamorado de ella. Pero eso no significa que valla a estar conmigo.

En ese momento me salvó la campana, y me fui a mi clase. Por suerte hoy no estoy con Carly o Freddie. Necesito pensar.

Pero, lamentablemente, era jueves y tuve que ir a ensayar Icarly. Me costó, pero tuve que concentrarme. Después, enseguida me fui para mi casa.

S:- ¡Ma, ya llegué!

Pero nadie contesto. Solo encontré una nota escrita a las apuradas, casi desinteresadamente por mi -demasiado- espontánea madre:

Sam:

Salí con mi novio Pedro, el taxista. Nos vamos a las montañas. Vuelvo el lunes. Ahí pizza en la heladera.

Esa era toda la explicación que podía poner; "me fui con mi novio, vuelvo el lunes", últimamente, cada vez que veo una de estas cartas, mentalmente le agrego algo como "arréglate como puedas, me voy porque me importo yo más que lo que te pueda pasar". A veces siento que yo sería como la madre de ella. Gracias a sus descuidos, tuve que aprender a cuidarme sola. Nunca la veo, porque siempre esta de viaje o con sus novios. Pero en personalidad, soy tan irresponsable como ella, y tengo miedo de que cuando tenga un hijo, lo trate de la misma forma, pero, ¿No es esa la forma en que se empieza a ser así, o que marca que ya vas a ser así?: Tenes cierta cosa de la personalidad que no te gusta, y decís que no vas a ser así, pero como así creciste y eso es lo que conoces, exactamente así terminas.

Esa noche no pude dormir nada, así que al día siguiente me acabé todo el corrector de ojeras y la base con color de mi mamá, que habían caído alguna vez bajo el mueble del baño y ahí quedaron. Me trate de apurar porque se me hacia tarde, pero ya que, no me alcanzó el tiempo. Cuando terminé, salí a la calle y paré un taxi, porque estaba demasiado dormida para ir en colectivo, aunque me quede dormida en cuanto me senté. Me despertó una frenada brusca, y me di cuenta de que estaba a una cuadra del colegio, así que no me permití volver a dormir.

Obviamente no encontré a Carly y Freddie en los lockers, porque ya habían empezado las clases, pero en ese momento tocó la campana, y empecé a correr. Tal vez llegaría antes de la profesora, o tal vez no, pero que importaba, ya estaba jugada. Tuve suerte. Llegué a verla de reojo doblando en la esquina del pasillo. Entré rápido al aula y me senté junto a Carly. La profesora llegó cuatro segundos después, pero no me dijo nada.

C:- ¿Sam, dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada.

S:- Me quede dormida y tomé un taxi.

C:- ¿No te trajo tu mamá?

S:- No. Esta de vacaciones con pedro, su novio taxista.

C:- ¿Taxista?

S:- Si.

**PDS:**

La verdad no puedo entender a mi mamá. Es imposible tener una idea de su personalidad porque cada vez que te la haces, cambia. No puede estar con un novio ni una semana. Nadie puede entenderla. Ni siquiera yo…

C:- ¿Sam, estas llorando?

S:- ¿Qué? No, solo me pica el ojo

**PDS:**

Cielos, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Últimamente los descuidos de mi vieja me afectan mucho. Estoy empezando a dudar si de verdad me quiere.

Ese día, al salir del colegio, fui a lo de Carly. No tenía ganas de estar sola en mi casa y ponerme mal de nuevo. No puedo creer que me haya permitido llorar en publico, aunque solo me vio Carly.

Los tacos de spaghetti de su casa estaban muy ricos, pero por primera vez no tenía hambre, supongo que por el sueño y la angustia por el viaje de mi mamá.

Después de comer me puse a ver la tele con Carly, hasta que llegó Freddie para hacer Icarly. Cuando terminé, bajé a buscar tocino, y cuando iba a abrir la heladera, se liberó toda la angustia que había juntado durante el día. En ese momento bajó Carly.

C:- ¡Ay, Sam, no podes esperar ni dos minutos después de Icarly para comer…!

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

C:- ¿Sam, que pasa?

S:- No pasa nada, solo es… mi mamá.

Y largué a llorar con todo. Ya no eran lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por mis mejilla, ahora eran muy ruidosos sollozos de angustia contenida.

S:- Últimamente siento que no le importo, se va todo el día, nunca esta en casa, cuando quiere se va de vacaciones con su nuevo novio semanal y no único que me deja es una carta improvisada, media pizza congelada y 25 dólares que no sirven ni para un día. siento que sería igual si esa casa estuviera abandonada y viviera ahí porque no tengo otro lugar, porque es exactamente lo mismo. Desde que tengo memoria, la mitad de los recuerdos pasan en tu casa. Duermo acá, como tu comida, me prestas tu ropa, como si viviera con vos. Te veo mas que a mi mamá y… ¡Estoy cansada de eso!

C:- Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada. Yo creo que tendrías que hablar con tu mamá, y decirle exactamente lo que me dijiste a mí.

S:- Si. Sí, creo que tenes razón. Le voy a decir.

**PDS:**

Ya no puedo más. No puedo seguir guardándome cosas adentro. Se lo voy a decir.

S:- Carly, hay una cosa más que te quiero decir. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, pero vos sos mi mejor amiga, y no puedo seguir guardándomelo.

C:- ¿Qué pasa?

S:- … me gusta… Freddie.

**Hola a to2. Se que dije que iba a subir jueves y viernes, pero era muy difícil escribir un capitulo que sea la mitad con pensamiento de Sam. Este fanfic creo que va a tener entre 2 y 3 capitulo mas, tal vez 4. Voy a subir cuando pueda.**

**Rewiervs plis!**


	7. Juntos Por Siempre

**Chapter 7**

**Juntos por siempre**

**Carly P.O.V:**

S-¿Carly? ¿Carly? –Escuchaba decir a Sam mientras agitaba su mano enfrente de mi, pero no funcionaba, yo no podía reaccionar. ¿De verdad había oído bien? No, no era posible. Los tres objetivos principales de Sam son comer, dormir, y molestar a Freddie. Es imposible que lo ame… ¿Cómo Gelga con Arnold en ese programa de televisión? ¿Y qué Sam solo moleste a Freddie porque tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa? Pero, entonces, ahora todo va a estar bien, ellos van a estar juntos, porque…-

C-¡Freddie gusta de vos!

S- ¿¡Qué! No juegues.

C- No, es en serio, me lo dijo el otro día, cuando descubrí que ustedes se habían besado, y que no se había atrevido a confesarlo antes porque creía que vos lo odiabas y…

Pero no dijo nada más porque Sam ya no la escuchaba, había salido como un cohete del departamento, a la casa de Freddie.

**Sam P.O.V:**

¿Que Freddie me ama? Bye Carly, hablamos luego, ahora necesito besar a mi futuro novio.

Dios, ¿Por qué no me abre? Llevo tres minutos golpeando la puerta y…

S- ¿¡Donde esta Freddie!

Marissa- Fue al parque. Creo que necesitaba pensa…

Adiós, señora Benson, me basta con "se fue al parque". ¡Si, el ascensor! Más rápido y menos cansado.

S- ¡Muévase, señor, hágame espacio!

Rápido, rápido, a la recepción.

Lewbert- ¡AHHH, fuera de mi piso, acabo de limpiar!

Muévete, Lewbert, hoy no me vas a arruinar el dia.

Cuatro minutos después:

Vamos, Sam, más rápido… ¡Si, si, ahí lo veo!

S- ¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!

**Freddie P.O.V:**

Oh, no, ahí viene Sam. Bueno, tengo que decirle. Voy a decirle ahora. Dios, viene muy rápido.

F- ¡No! ¡No, no, Sam, no! ¡Ahh!

Dios, ya esta encima mio.

**Sam P.O.V:**

Afh, afh, si, ya llegué (afh, afh, es el ruido de la respiración que haces después de correr)

F- Te ves un poco cansada.

S- Si, algo

F- Ehm, Sam, tengo que decirte algo

S- Si, yo tambien. Digámoslo al mismo tiempo

F- Ehm, bueno

S- Uno…

F- Dos…

S y F- ¡Tres! ¡Te amo!

**Fin Sam P.O.V:**

Y después de esto, que queda para hacer o decir, además de sonreír, y si te animas...

**PDS:**

"Besarse"

Y eso mismo hicieron. Un Beso largo, apasionado, con la descarga de todo lo que estuvieron acumulando, tanto que Freddie no se acordaba que tenía a Sam sobre el, y ambos supieron, cuando empezó a llover, formándose un arco iris entre las luces del parque –prendidas porque ya era de noche- que ese seria su único y más hermoso amor.

"Juntos por siempre". Una promesa más grande que el destino.


End file.
